Almost Never Said
by Ohohen
Summary: [NejiTen][OneShot] Although they were in a relationship, they never really said they loved eachother much. They didn't really do much of anything either. How monotonous .


-1**In a lot of my stories, I usually base them off of how I feel their relationship would be.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This would be one part.**

**Almost Never Said**

Neji and Tenten's relationship never really came off with a direct start. It was very indirect. It was kind of confirmed that night when they had danced at Tsunade's big party. They weren't really romantic, either. They were the only couple who didn't whisper sweet nothings to each other as they danced. Instead, they spoke of each other, the way they'd be supportive of each other. Because they thought sweet nothings were still…_nothing. _

They only danced because they kind of felt left out anyway.

And even before that, they found that Lee was always off with Gai-sensei or some kind of way to train independently for Sakura's affection. They found that they were always alone together, and always had to do things with each other, for they really had no other choice. And finally, when Lee finally gets a girlfriend on a mission which is surprisingly _not_ Sakura, Lee starts to hang around with them again. But even then, at every chance possible without leaving Lee behind, they would always be together. Always.

So were they in a relationship?

Of course.

Did anyone know?

No.

Really?

Actually, Gai and Lee did. Lee's girlfriend also found out from Lee. And surprisingly, they didn't say a thing.

And they never told each other they loved each other either.

Tenten had asked why they didn't say anything like "I love you" or such. Neji didn't take much time to reply.

"Tenten, look at that tree and pretend it's me. I know you can pretend too, since you're doing a heck of a time pretending that you're not in a relationship with me."

"Alright."

Tenten found that the words "I love you" could not get out of her mouth. It felt weird when it did too. Not because she was talking to a tree, it was the words itself.

"I…I can't…"

"Yeah. It's not like I've never tried it with a stone before. I even put two on the sides of a big one to make it look like you. The words were very…odd."

"…"

"Tenten?" Neji glanced at Tenten, eyebrows creasing slightly.

"I'm not a stone."

"At least I'm doing the teasing this time."

"That's very funny Neji."

After a while, a couple months later, they noticed a lot of relationships going around. These people weren't exactly _together_, but Neji and Tenten paired them up and pointed out the negative effects.

"Naruto and Sakura. Poor Naruto just can't seem to get the respect that he's always wanted." Tenten sighed.

"He has respect from her." Neji was slightly confused. "High respect."

"Yeah, but not the affectionate type."

"Like Hinata-sama's, you mean."

"Yeah. Hinata too. Hinata likes Naruto, but Naruto has no idea…" She paused, and looked at Neji slyly. "Or…as far as we know."

Neji winced at the look she was giving him.

"I know absolutely nothing. Nothing but that she still likes him."

"Naruto and Sakura as a couple and Naruto and Hinata as a couple…They both cancel each other out, don't you think?"

Neji nodded.

"Though, it looks to be that Hinata has already admired Naruto from the beginning of the genin years."

"Yeah. I remember she was the one always hiding behind the telephone pole. It always looked like she wanted to go and talk to him when he was younger. You know Naruto when he was a kid, he was always alone. No really one liked him much."

"Sometimes, I would wonder about that clad in pink girl, Sakura."

"Yeah? What about her?" When Tenten thought of Sakura, she thought of Sasuke.

"I'd wonder if one day, she'd realize that she likes Naruto. But by that time, Naruto finds out that Hinata-sama likes him, and he appreciates that, embracing her feelings with open arms. And then Sakura is left behind eating dirt and memories of what used to be the former 'Sasuke-kun'."

"Wow. You should go direct a movie. I'm sure you'll make bunches of money."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Neji glared.

"Yeah. Well, Sakura still calls Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'."

"I know. She's very determined. Perhaps even loyal."

"Perhaps."

About a week later, the conversation was revived, in a way.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yes?"

"You know how all the people we know have all these really complicated love relationships?"

"…I've never thought of that. But you're right actually…so much drama…"

Tenten giggled.

"Yeah, well, we don't have much of those problems do we?"

Neji turned to face Tenten with a smile.

"That's why we're together."

Tenten grinned happily. "Yeah."

They never really had much of any drama.

Well, maybe _once_, but that didn't count, because it was just shocking, not dramatic.

You know, that day when you find that you're from the place where your partner's huge clan first originated. You came from the east. Turns out they did too.

This got the Hyuuga clan really enthusiastic for getting Tenten to marry in.

Neji and Tenten never really went on many dates. They've only been on a "date" once, and that was just because they were hungry and had skipped breakfast for training until dinner.

Finally, after the dating years, Neji and Tenten got married.

It was really…odd, actually.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Hiashi-sama wants us to get married."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock. "_What_?" She didn't say it in a disgusted tone or anything, she was just surprised. "How do you know? Did he tell you directly?"

"Perhaps I have not told you what has been happening this month at home."

"No." Tenten shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"Hiashi-sama…he…" Neji hung his head a bit. "…he seems to be hinting a craving for a child."

"For a month? He's been hinting?" Tenten was in a state of disbelief. "How so?"

"_Aren't children delightful to watch, Neji?_" Wow, he was doing it with all the acting and dramatics too. Tenten's face reddened slightly.

"_Ah…nothing better then a sight of a newly wedded couple, don't you agree Neji? I'd love to go see another newly wedded couple of a person that am affiliated with."_

"_I'd love to see the face a newborn again…"_

"_I wonder if we'll have any use for that room in this hallway, what do you think Neji?"_

"_SO. NEJI. HOW IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH TENTEN? DONE ANYTHING SPECIAL LATELY?"_

Neji was standing up, huffing and puffing for his dear life now. Tenten had stood up with him, standing beside him, afraid he'd fall over for his dear life. Tenten pat his shoulder.

"Are _you_…alright, perhaps?"

"Yeah…I'm…fine…"

Tenten smiled.

"You know Hiashi might just always be like tha---"

"NO. He is NEVER like that. He is driving me up the walls…"

Tenten winced. 'And so are you.' she thought.

"It's not that big of a deal Neji. I mean, uncles have--"

"_Not a big deal? _Tenten, do you have _any idea __**exactly**_ what you're saying? You're saying you're _willing _to be _forced _to get married, even if you don't want to. You're saying this because Hiashi has been very odd lately and rambling about children and newlyweds and _sex_. You're acting all calm and composed on the outside when in the inside you're probably _screaming _for your dear life in pain because you have _absolutely_ _**no**_ desire to be married at your age, or just because Hiashi-sama said so! I don't even know if you _want _to be married in the first place, _less yet ri--"_

This was their first kiss.

Neji was shocked. Tenten had simply closed in on Neji and planted a simple, kiss, on his lips. They just kissed, nothing extreme involved at all. They just stood there for a while. Tenten's eyes closed, while at the beginning, Neji's eyes were wide with shock, but they slowly started to close, and now were fully closed.

Tenten pulled apart, and now just stared at Neji, hands behind her back, leaning over a bit, straining to get a better view of his face. She smiled calmly at him.

"Neji? Neji are you done rambling ye--"

Neji attacked her.

Tenten was surprised that a simple kiss with nothing too intimate…could turn on so much _passion_ and _heat_! She shivered delightfully. This kiss was heated with every single colored flame possible, and Tenten's face turned pink. And she had never expected him to start kissing her neck either.

It had been a while until they finally calmed. Neji's hand was over hers, but not directly on it, while his fingers played with one of her fingers.

"Are you sure about this, Tenten?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You don't think I love you enough?"

Neji smirked. "You can never love me too much, Tenten."

"Right."

And so they were married. But it seemed as if the guests who were invited had more fun then they did. They just followed their guests lead.

Although they were the first to have a child of the Konoha 12, having a child a little over a year before the Rookie 9, they most definitely were _not_ the first to have an intimate session in bed. In fact, they were the third. It happened quite amusingly, actually.

(A/N: In case you didn't know already, Team Gai is not part of he Rookie 9. That's why they're my favorite team. :D)

And so they had a child, it was a female, and it was their only child. The child probably would have been spoiled, had Neji and Tenten _knew_ how to spoil a child. Her name was Jin. Neji named her. Tenten wasn't all that fond and Neji knew that. So he told her she could call her whatever she wanted, he didn't care. As long as her true name was Jin. Tenten was happy at that, though, in the end, she didn't what else to call her _but_ Jin.

The child had an odd appearance, with a single brown eye the same color as Tenten's and one white eye. She could use Byakugan very well, advancing at the same rate as Neji. When she used the Byakugan, both eyes turned white. The Main family suspected it was because of Tenten's origin and how she was indirectly had a similar relationship with the ones who had first began the clan. They were fine, as if the clan ever did have any problems, they'd just get contacts for her.

The child had the personality of Neji. She had taken one and a half of Tenten's traits, which was one eye and a mix of color for a hair color, the color you'd get if you put Neji's and Tenten's hair together. Their child was a genius, and had ability to handle weapons as her mother, even though she concentrated mainly with the Jyuuken. But her parents decided it was a good trait to hold. It didn't really matter, since she still used her Jyuuken to fight.

Pretty soon the chuunin exams came around, and Jin had taken them with the Rookie 9. Which was odd, because it was like another generation. But they decided to think less of it. Although Jin wasn't the first to become a chuunin, she was the first to become a jounin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pretty late by now, 11:47 pm. Neji was in bed, sleeping. He had been for fifty minutes.

He was still sleeping when he heard noises in the bathroom and the shuffling of clothes being thrown into the laundry basket.

He was still sleeping then until he felt the shuffling of sheets and his sheets being lifted for a moment, and the warmth of another human being beside him.

Tenten had returned from her mission, and had crawled into bed after showering and getting changed. She was still quite awake, but she'd fall asleep soon enough.

Neji's back was towards the rest of the bed, as well as her as he laid still, breathing.

Tenten turned from her position on her back to her side to where she was facing Neji's back.

It was quiet for the longest time as Tenten continued to stare at what she could see and tell was Neji.

And then she said what she thought what most fitted the situation.

"I love you."

Neji wasn't asleep quite yet.

Tenten was soon enough though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later, Neji poked Tenten's nose, as she had fallen asleep facing his back. Neji was still up.

Tenten wrinkled her nose and rubbed it as it itched a bit after he poked it. She frowned at him, wondering what exactly was he doing.

Neji had a normal face on, with the covers up to his chin.

And then he said:

"I love you too."

That was the second time they said they loved each other.

**Ohohen****: I don't know if it was the second or first, since I'm not sure if that first time counted. XD**

**I'M BACK FROM HONG KONG :O**

**So many things have changed! GaiaOnline has changed, and WTF?! WE HAVE AVATARS NOW?! And what's with all these weird buttons! AND WHY IS THE FRONT PAGE SO FILLED WITH UPDATES I'VE NEVER READ BEFORE?!**

**AND WOW I HAVE A LOT OF NEJITEN STORIES TO READ!**


End file.
